


Truth Behind the Myth

by Calcu22



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, dragonage kink fill, other stuff I should add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Fenris relationship is a touchy thing that both agree should never reach the light of day. But when Anders gets sick and Merrill end up being the one with the answer, it changes both of their life's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fill for a Dragonage_kink prompt. I'll be post the prompt here so if you don't want any spoilers, skip to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> **Like in our world, men cannot biologically become pregnant. But, unlike in our world, Spirit Healers can.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Spirit Healers are rare enough, and pregnancy in male Spirit Healers has always just been a silly myth/tower rumor told to permiscuous apprentices to Anders. The creation magic/direct connection to the Fade creates life within them and acts as a means to keep the fetus healthy. And when the time for the baby to come happens, the man has to surgically remove it from his belly, as it is not a uterus where the baby grows, which is incredibly dangerous and requires a healer to ensure the mother/father's survival.**
> 
>  
> 
> **After Anders sleeps with Fenris, he begins to exhibit strangely familiar symtoms...**
> 
>  
> 
> **++ Anders coping with being pregnant, which does not happen to men. Just generally freaking out and doubting himself.**
> 
>  
> 
> **+++ Fenris also freaking out, having to deal with the idea of being a father.**
> 
>  
> 
> **+++ Everyone's reactions, general confusion and disbeleif.**
> 
>  
> 
> **+++ Love misunderstandings and angst, but also love a happy ending with the two of them staying together and being fathers.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Anders reflects on his relationship with Fenris, then throws up.

Anders slowly felt himself leaving the Fade, but he still kept his eyes close. Enjoying the last few moments in a warm bed, with a warm body wrapped around his. Justice being blissfully quiet thanks to the Lyrium song reminding the spirit of home.    
  
Fenris doesn't know about that, and Anders doesn't want to know how  _ that _ conversation will end up.   
  
What they have already was tender, Anders wasn't sure how long this was going to last. When they first fucked, it was after he came back with Hawke from the deep roads. It seems there was still a little bit of the young carefree Anders for as soon as they started drinking in the hangman, he managed to get Fenris to come back with him.   
  
It was good, but they parted ways with comment to never mention it again. But it did happen again. And again. Until Anders found himself spending the night at Fernis' manor or them at his clinic at least once a week. It was the closes thing he had to a real relationship in...well ever. Not like you could even attempt to have a normal relationship in the circle, and Anders was more worried about quantity rather than quality whenever he escaped.   
  
Fenris, for all his harsh words, was a very gentle lover. Anders kept expecting some rough hate-sex, but then Anders realized how little he knew Fenris. The elf he once considered to be an animal ready to kill him in a moment notice, slowly became a warrior who was careful in every word, movement, action he made. Nothing wasted, nothing without meaning. And once Anders lift off the Mage talks, Fenris was down right sociable.   
  
Justice still believe the elf will see reason, see that Mages and slaves are both unjust, but Anders knows how hard it is for people to change. Anders trust Fenris enough not to call the Templars on him, and that was enough for now.    
  
So, Anders wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he can. Just pretend they are lovers that don't have to worry about Templars or slavers... just them.   
  
Anders took a deep breath, smelling in Fenris hair, before his stomach rolled.   
  
_ Shit _ .   
  
Anders was out of the bed in a way he only had to use back in the circle when Templars were making their rounds, and ran to where the pissbucket was.   
  
And not a moment too soon, for before he could even bend down his stomach start rejecting what he ate last night.   
  
"Mage? Anders?"   
  
Anders looked to Fenris, who was looking battle ready with his giant sword that he always kept by the bed already in hand, before he mouth started salivating. And not the good kind. He went another round with the bucket, noticed briefly that he started vomiting bile.   
  
_ Great, now I'll have to heal my throat. _   
  
**_Your throat is not the problem here._ **   
  
Before Justice could add anything more to that though, Anders felt a pat on his back.   
  
"Are you... done?" Fenris hesitantly asked, like he and no clue what he was doing.   
  
Which might just be the Elf's problem.   
  
"Hopefully. I should really be heading down to the clinic. Sorry for waking you." Anders said as his wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.   
  
"You're not going back to the clinic. You're sick." Fenris pointed out, somehow making himself look more threaten besides the fact he only goes to Anders chin.   
  
"It's just food poisoning. I had some funky meat that a patient dropped off last night." Anders said as he sidestepped Fenris.    
  
Who was still frowning.    
  
"Food poisoning? Then you are fine now?"   
  
"Yep, don't even feel nauseous anymore, must have puked it out. Do you want me to wash it?" Anders said waving back to the pissbucket.   
  
"Leave it. We'll have to break fest then you may leave."   
  
"Meaning you want me to make breakfast seeing you manage to caught things on fire more often than me." Anders said, ignoring the glare Fenris sent.    
  
At least Anders thought it was funny.   
  


* * *

  
  
The only rooms in Fenris place that wasn't covered in mushrooms or mummified corpses was where the elf sleep, eat, and bathed. Which is really all one needs, but Anders couldn't help but wonder what the place would look like clean.   
  
The kitchen was pretty good. Fenris had the same problem as him of running out of food then not wanting to buy more, but the elf has been keep it more stocked as of late. It seems Anders talks of healthy living is starting to get through.   
  
"Any preference?" Anders asked once he start looking to see what the Elf had.   
  
"I liked that bread you put in the eggs."   
  
"You did? And what happened to 'that sound disgusting Mage. I'm never going to eat that.'" Anders joked as he got the stuff as Fenris light the stove.   
  
"It smelled much better than how you described it Mage." Fenris said as he gave Anders the pan.   
  
"Fine, some Orlesian Bread coming right up."   
  
Though Fenris can not cook to save he life, the Elf did help. Which was good since Anders doesn't have a lot of experience cooking, just was good at remembering recipes. Still, the two were able to make a nice stack without anything breaking or getting burned. A victory in itself.   
  
"You sure you don't want it?" Anders said as he hover over the last piece.   
  
"Anders just take it." Fenris said as he cleaned up the plates, not even bothering to wait for Anders.   
  
Which was best, because he really needed to be going.   
  
'We are leaving later than last time.'    
  
'We also came later, so I thinks it's fair. Not like Fenris kicked us out yet.'   
  
"Thanks Fenris, I'll  be getting out of your hair now. Don't want to interrupt your scheduled dancing with the corpse!" Anders said, already out the door before Fenris could say anything back.   
  
Now walking back to Darktown, Anders let his smile drop.    
  
He was still feeling like shit. The food tasted funny even though Fenris said it was better than last time, and now his nausea was back. The cool air was helping, so now Anders doesn't feel like slipping his guts once more.   
  
**_You lied to the Singing Elf. You didn't eat any meat last night._ ** Justice pointed out as Anders ignored him.    
  
He didn't eat anything yesterday, and the fact Fenris forced food on him as soon as he entered the manor didn't help. It was no surprise it came up this morning. Hopefully there wouldn't be a repeat with breakfast, but Anders suppose he could always just heal himself.   
  
**_You shouldn't waste your magic when there are others in need._ **   
  
_ Right, if it gets worst I'll just make a potion or some tea. _   
  
It was a good thing he did for no sooner then he opened the clinic, a bunch of people from a mine that collapsed came in. It was a hard day that had Anders using his magic to heal more often than not. Even Lierne came down to help at some point.   
  
Anders was even considering sending a letter to get Hawke down to help. The burly Mage was no spirit healer, but Hawke was decent in creation magic. Not to mention that man could calm anyone down.   
  
But in the end he didn't. Anders just took another Lyrium poison and continued his work. There just wasn't any time. If Anders was too wait, someone would die. There was a elder Elven women who used her 'secret elf secrets' to help some of the more minor cased. Anders didn't see too many from the Alienage, but after treating a boy off the street, it seems more and more are comfortable coming to him for help. Not like Anders was one to call the Templars about possible magic.   
  
There was only a few patients left when Anders noticed the black dots starting to fill his vision. Then everything felt distorted as his eye lid started to droop.    
  
There was a crash, a yell, then darkness.   
  


* * *

  
  
"What do you mean you didn't know? I thought you knew everything that went on in Kirkwall!" A deep voice said, sounding angry but it was low.    
  
Like someone was sleeping and the man didn't want to wake them.   
  
"Broody, how was I meant to know Blondie would go healing for nearly a straight day? I didn't even know about the mine until this morning."   
  
"I'm worried too Fen, but yelling at Varric isn't going to help. He seemed fine when I healed him, just taped out." Another deep voice said, but different from the first.   
  
"Hawke, he was bleeding on the floor. You looked like you were going to start crying." The first voice said followed by loud pacing.   
  
"I did cry a little! I don't ever want to walk up to see one of my friend lying in their own blood."   
  
"Then you might want to consider switching career Hawke."   
  
"Ah, but Varric, I already tried getting a career in being a awesome dragon but that old lady refused to teach me!"   
  
"And I thank the maker that never came to be."   
  
"Fenny, when did you become religious? I thought that was Sebastian's thing."   
  
"I am not."    
  
"Blondie how much longer are you planning to fake sleep?" Varric asked him, and Anders reluctantly opened his eyes.   
  
He was in Hawke's room, in his bed, with Varric and Hawke on either side. Fenris was by the end, frozen in mid step and looking at him.   
  
"Until the bed stops being so comfortable." Anders said, confused as void to why he was even there.   
  
**_You fainted. Not even I could wake you._ **   
  
"Anders? Are you alright, I tried healing you but it didn't seem like anything was wrong. Besides your head. You were bleeding pretty bad when we found you." Hawke said as he leaned closer to Anders.   
  
"Head wounds always do bleed a lot, I probably just hit the corner of one of the cots as I fell." Anders said, and he noticed Hawke did heal whatever cut he had.   
  
"You should be more careful Mage." Fenris said, looking like he wanted to get closer.    
  
Or wanted to flee. Which ended up with the elf just standing awkwardly a few steps from the foot of the bed.   
  
"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." Anders said in hopes to get conversations back to normal.   
  
However instead of biting back, Fenris just looked at him, and Anders wished they were alone so he could ask what was wrong. But soon Hawke broke the moment with his worrying and Fenris went back to staring back at the wall.   
  
Hawke asked over and over if Anders was really ok, and Anders reinsured him that the other Mage had indeed not miss anything.   
  
"I was just taped out, and haven't been sleeping well. You know how a lack of mana can make you dizzy, I just... over did it. I'm fine now" Anders said, trying to make it sound nonchalant as he got out of bed.    
  
Only for his stomach to protect at the quick movement.   
  
**_You have worked longer than that and have not fainted before._ ** Justice pointed out and Anders resisted the urge to talk back to the spirit.    
  
It's hard enough to find the focus to 'speak' with Justice without feeling like his stomach was trying to exit his body.   
  
"Are you sure? You're looking a little green there blondie."   
  
"Fine." Anders said as he took a few deeps breaths, willing the nausea away.   
  
"Great! Then you wouldn't mind coming with us to the Wounded Coast? After we eat of course." Hawke said, looking more like a child then a grown man of Anders year.   
  
"Hawke I don't think the Mage should come. He is clear too weak to even stand up right now." Fenris said in a voice that lacked the usual edge, but maybe it was just Anders hopeful wishing.    
  
That does sound like something he would do. Wishing for more then there was.   
  
So Anders stood up and walked passed them all.   
  
"If Hawke wants me then I will go 'elf'. I'm not as weak as you seem to think."   
  
Had Anders looked back, he would have seen the wounded look Fenris was wearing. As it was no one noticed as Hawke followed Anders to the kitchen.    
  
No one but a certain Dwarf.    



	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fenris feels like he's going to have to tie up the Mage in order to make sure he gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see such a positive reponce to this story so far. I've been wanted to write this for a while and now I have a good reason too ;)

"How long."   
  
"Fenris I don't really think..."   
  
"Mage, you might be able to convince everyone else you're fine but I have never seen you so pale. And that 'food poisoning' you told me about last month, was a lie." Fenris said as he watched Anders wash his face.    
  
"It was just a bloody nose, probably from the changing seasons. I don't see how it's related." Anders said as he turned back to Fernis with that tired smile of his.   
  
"And yesterday you threw up because of some rotten fruit, and last week you trip over your own feet because you were tired even though I watched you sleep peacefully all night long the day before."   
  
"You watch me sleep? That not creepy at all..."   
  
"Mage. You need to rest."   
  
"And I'll get it as soon as all the mage's are free and the templar's decided to take a vacation to Tevinter to deal with actual blood mages." Anders said, and Fenris didn't rise to the argument the Mage was hoping to start.   
  
"You are either sick or overworking yourself enough to make you so. Mage, you are meant to me my-Our healer, how are you going to help anyone if you can't help yourself?"   
  
Anders finally looked sorry, dropping the act he has been putting on. The Mage let out a long sigh before sitting down at his writing chair, putting his hands over his face. The clinic has been empty since Fenris came by to see the Mage holding his bloody nose, and then kicking everyone out. At first he thought one of the patients had punched Anders, but the Mage told it no one caused it before Fenris could ask.    
  
The lack of bruising or cuts was proof that Anders was telling the truth for once.   
  
"I don't know." Anders said looking into the distance and away from Fenris.   
  
"Then can't you use your magic to find out Mage? I've seen you bring people back from the brink of death, surely you can figure out what ails you."   
  
"That's just the problem! As far as I can tell, there isn't anything wrong with me."    
  
"That is clearly not right." Fenris said as he sat down on one of the many crate around the clinic.    
  
It was either that or pacing, and that just makes Anders more nervous. Then it would be even harder to get the Mage to speak.   
  
"Ha, well I wouldn't expect you to know how spirit healing works, but you can't just wave your and then everything it better. You have to guide it into healing, into bring the body into balance. With illness you need to find what your body is trying to fight, but I can't find anything. Many of my symptoms are inline to my body trying to fight something off, but whenever if try finding it, there is nothing. I just think maybe...No. Nothing mind." Anders said, turning around to get his quill and ink.   
  
Until Fenris stop him with a gentle touch to his arm.   
  
"Don't do this Anders." Fenris said.   
  
He wanted to say more, but Fenris was unsure if it would help. Anders likes his privacy as much as Fenris does, and for how open the Mage seems to be, Anders rarely let anyone help. Whether if it was Varric wanting to pay Anders more for his clinic, or even Fenris asking him to stay the night. In a way, Fenris know what it is like to try to keep your Independence, to prove you can survive on your own. That was much of what Fenris has been doing here in Kirkwall.    
  
But Hawke and his friend have slowly been showing Fenris of another way to use his freedom. So that Fenris can choose to accept help or not, and not feel like he was indebted to them. It was slow coming. Fenris figures Anders might feel something similar. The man does heal all day without a asking for anything.   
  
But Fenris has given him enough time to solve this own his own. Fenris is not sure where Anders and him stand, but Fenris will admit that it would pain him if the Mage died. Even the suffering the Mage has been enduring has been making Fenris eager to help. Even when he doesn't have the first idea of how.   
  
"Fine. Stop it with the puppy-dog eyes."   
  
"I am not doing anything with my eyes Mage."   
  
"Yes you are. You know if it wasn't for the taste of blood that is still in my mouth I would kiss you right now." Anders said with a grin as he leaned forward, so far Fenris wonder briefly if he would have to keep the Mage from falling off his chair.   
  
"Stop trying to change the topic. Tell me of your idea Mage. I promise to keep my thoughts to myself if that is what you are worried about."   
  
"Maybe? It's just..." Anders sighs again before grabbing Fenris hand off his arm to pull it between them. "I probably should have told you this before. Like when we started...this."   
  
Anders looked down to their hand that were still entwined. When Fenris also looked down, the Mage let go so fast Fenris wonder if he got burned. Or his Lyrium burned him. Fenris wouldn't put it past Danarius to making it so they would do that.   
  
"Now, before you say anything, I know we aren't 'together' together. But you know, looking back it seems kind of a dick move for me not to tell you before. Even if we are just have sex."   
  
"Anders, just tell me." Fenris said, hoping that it sounded more calm than what he was feeling.    
  
Fenris was not liking where this was going, even discounted the way his heart fell when Anders confirmed this wasn't anything serious for the Mage.   
  
"Ok. Well, you know how I'm a ex-warden? So, I really shouldn't be telling you thing, but the reason we can fight darkspawns is because we have some of the taint in us."   
  
"Wait, the wardens have a cure to the taint?" Fenris asked, confused as to what the Warden have to do with anything.   
  
"No. There isn't a cure, but becoming a Warden delays it a few years. 20, less so for mage's, but I'm starting to wonder if that might be just a generous estimate." Anders said, staring at Fenris' hands once more, but keeping his hands to himself this time.   
  
Fenris had to keep himself from grabbing the Mage's hand in some kind of effort to calm him.   
  
"Do you get what I'm saying Fenris? I'm worried that for some reason my body is trying to fight off the taint even though I've been a warden for five year."   
  
"But... isn't that a good thing?" Fenris asked confused.    
  
If Anders was worried about dying to the taint one day, wouldn't the idea his body was trying to fight it off be a good thing?   
  
"That is how people died to the taint. It overworks their immune system until the blight can finish them off."   
  
Fenris looked at Anders in shock. Though he had a feeling this was where the conversation was heading, it was still a shock to hear Anders say it.   
  
"You're dying."   
  
"I knew that the day after my joining. Eventually the calling comes and we go into the deep road for our last fight against the darkspawn. I just... thought I would have more time. At least I won't have to go to the deep roads." Anders said with a shrug.   
  
Silent fell between them as Fenris tried to wrap his mind around what the Mage was telling him. That he was dying and could do nothing about it. That Anders knew he was going to die one day from the blight. It made sense as to why Anders is so self-destructive at times. Why worry at being at your best when you could die at any moment?    
  
Not much different then going out with Hawke, but then you could fight whatever it was that was trying to end you. Anders was dying because his body was trying to fight it.   
  
"Will you tell Hawke?" Fenris asked when Anders said nothing more.   
  
"No. Not yet. I mean, I still don't know for sure if that what's wrong. I have the taint, and have had the taint for years. It's just the only thing I can think off right now." Anders said so quickly Fenris wonder how often he told himself that.   
  
"You mentioned something called the calling? Is that how Warden normally die to the taint?" Fenris asked, making sure he understood what was happening.    
  
Maybe it will give the Mage an idea of how to fix it?   
  
"Yes. I've never heard of a warden dying to the taint like this. If you were going to die from the taint it would have been during the joining, not years later. But you can't really say my situation is normal."   
  
The unsaid 'situation' made himself present with a quick wave of blue invaded Anders honey colored eyes. Fenris grinned his teeth at the thought that this was due to the demon that Anders was foolish enough to accept. It was one of the few things Fenris hated more then Anders Mage rants. The idea that his Mage was like any other who dealt with a demon for power was too much. More likely Anders was tricked into thinking it really was a 'spirit', but Fenris could never bring himself to ask and find out the truth.   
  
"Even if that is what's going on, you are not going to get better if you keep pretending nothing is wrong. The healer should take the time to heal himself."   
  
"Oh, very funny. Will you be making me chicken soup in bed as well?" Anders joked.   
  
"If that's what it takes." Fenris said, figuring it wouldn't be too hard to cook soup in the off chance Anders wouldn't admit he was joking.   
  
"You sure know how to make an apostate blush. But all kidding aside, I really need to write before the lights gone." Anders said in a more serious tone.   
  
"You really need to get into a bed before I decide to carry you there." Fenris said in the same tone.   
  
"You are more then welcome to carry me anywhere you want... as soon as I finish this chapter." Anders said, already turned to his desk putting quill to parchment.   
  
Fenris opened his mouth to argue, but stopped himself. While Fenris was still hopping the Mage just was missing something in his tired state, if Anders is indeed dying... well his manifesto was one of the things that makes him happy. Fenris could let him have it.   
  
"Fine. I'm going to get some food since I know you have nothing that should be consumed here." Fenris said as he left, Anders already so far into his manifesto that the Mage just mumbled a farewell.   
  
It wasn't until Fenris was in Hightown's markets that he noticed he ran the whole way. There was just too many unknowns, so many worries that Fenris had to get away. Even though he didn't want to leave Anders alone.    
  
There was one a time when Anders death might have brought a smile to his face, along with a 'good riddance'. But now it felt like it did when he killed the Fog Warriors. Fenris wasn't even sure how he was able to make it to the market when it felt like the ground was pulled out from under his feet.   
  
"How...do you move so fast...with all that metal Broody."   
  
Fenris turned to see Varric behind him catching his breath.   
  
"I train. You should try it some time." Fenris said as he tried to lose the Dwarf in the afternoon crowd.    
  
He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. To pretend everything was the same as it was this morning when he last saw him.   
  
'Has it really only been that long?' Fenris wondered when Varric spoke one more.   
  
"I think following Hawke around for an hours is enough training for a lifetime. Now why were you fleeing from Darktown like a demon was behind you?"   
  
Fenris cursed under his breath. Of course Varric would notice. The dwarf should really be the    
Viscount with how well he knows the dealings in this city.   
  
"How do you know I was even coming from Darktown?"   
  
"I was going to check on Blondie, then saw you ran out. I'm surprise you didn't see me there." Varric said with a knowing look that the dwarf normally saves for when Hawke is being oblivious.    
  
"...The Mage has no food." Fenris ended up saying.    
  
It wasn't a lie, but he knew that wasn't the answer Varric was hoping for.   
  
"That's why I gave him some stew before following you up here. There's enough for you as well, or were you looking from something else?"   
  
"No. If the Mage has food, then there is no reason for me to stay." Fenris said as he turned to head back to his place.   
  
"Broody, while I can only imagine what lover spat you two had, I don't believe you leaving is going to help."   
  
"There was no lover's spat." Fenris said turning to Varric, who put his hands up in serenader.   
  
"Don't worry, you don't need to tell me what you two do or don't do at night, but as you know Anders hasn't been doing too well."   
  
_ Understatement _ .   
  
"And you want me to nurse him back to health?" Fenris questioned.   
  
"I'm pretty sure that's what you were planning on doing anyways, but I know how stubborn Blondie can be. Just stick with it and feel free to visit me if you need help." Varric said as he finally left.   
  
Fenris was surprise the dwarf didn't know. It was no mystery that beside Hawke, Varric was closes to Anders. If the Mage told Fenris of his taint, then why doesn't Varric know. If he did, the dwarf wouldn't make it sound like Fenris left because he was tired of dealing with the Mage. Sure Anders isn't the best person to care for when he is sick, as Fenris found out these past weeks, but not so bad that Fenris felt the need to leave.    
  
He's not one to give up so easily.    
  
_ Which is why I should go back.  _   
  
Fenris turned back, determined to be there for the Mage for as long as Anders wants him.   



	3. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the weekly meeting at the hangman reveals something about Anders condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long.

Since Anders told Fenris of his theory, the elf would visit nearly every day. At first he didn't know what to make of it, wondering just why Fenris was doing that. Nothing else the Elf did was different, so it wasn't just him trying to be nice until Anders kicks the bucket. Either way, Anders liked to think it was because Fenris would miss him if he was to die. Which, it was likely since they are at the very least companions. But Anders liked the idea that Fenris thought them more then that better.

  
Not like Fenris would ever have to know Anders true thoughts.

  
And though Anders didn't like Fenris telling him to eat or sleep all the time, the elf was right that he did needed to take better care of himself. There were still moments were Anders would feel nauseous for seemly no reason, but for the most part things were better.

  
He didn't wake up feeling like there were knives in his stomach or that he couldn't eat anything.

  
Anders also really liked having someone to sleep next to every night.

  
**_We must not forget our duty to the mage's still locked up. If you will not leave the singing elf's side then you must not have him here._ **

  
_When I get the next note, I'll be sure to come up with an excuse._

  
**_You should not lie._ **

  
"What do you want me to do? Just tell Fenris? Cause I'm pretty sure I know how that will work out!"

  
"Tell me what?"

  
Anders turned to see Fenris looking very suspicious of him from the nearly empty clinic.

  
"Um.... that you have a nice ass?"

  
The look Fenris gave him was one the just screamed the elf didn't believe him, so Anders was rightfully surprise by his next question.

  
"Do you often talk to your d.... to Justice about my body parts?"

  
"What? No, or yes? Maybe, but more like Justice complains about how much time I waste thinking about you. Not that I do that all the time! But..."

  
Anders face felt like it was burning up and the smirk Fenris was now sporting was not helping.

  
"Stop it with that look, there are children here." Anders said as he walked to the back, knowing the Fenris was following.

  
"There is only one, who is asleep. But nevertheless, I came here to see if you wanted to go to the game night at the Hangman."

  
"That's tonight? I completely forgot."

  
"As you do every other time. But you are looking... better, so I hoped you would come." Fenris was now shifting from foot to foot, Anders momentarily wondering how his feet aren't freezing.

  
"You can go without me you know," Anders said even though he has been enjoying Fenris company.

  
Still it wasn't right for him to keep Fenris from having fun even if Anders wasn't feeling up to it before.

  
"I would much rather have you there." Fenris said looking the most vulnerable Anders has ever seen him.

  
"Oh, Okay. I am feeling much better, and it has been a while since I've seen everyone together outside of Hawke dragging us out."

  
**_You should not be waiting time with those who wouldn't listen to our plight._ **

  
Anders ignored Justice, even though he felt a stab at how right the spirit was. Hawke and Varric are the only one who at least pretend to listen to his debates about Mage freedom, no one else would. And Anders has stopped bringing it up with Fenris in order for their relationship would last a bit longer.

  
Anders turned off the lamp and waited for the last few patients to leave before they headed out.

  
The sun has already set, which meant they would be one of the last to arrive. And would most like have to seat next to each other. Then Anders will have to try not to get distracted by the elf while playing card, and like normal Fenris will use that to make him get more distracted...

  
"Anders? Are you sure you are feeling already? You're face is more red then normal."

  
"Fine! I'm fine, just was... thinking about things."

  
"Hm, any things that you want to try later?" Fenris said, and Anders felt proud of how confident the elf has became about talking about sex.

  
When they first started this, Fenris ears would look like they were sunburnt by the time they got to the bed.

  
"Maybe a few," Anders said with a well placed smile that still gave Fenris some color to his face.

  
Though Anders wasn't far behind when Fenris returned the smile.

  
By the time they made it to Varric's room, everyone was already there just like Anders thought.

  
"Anders You came! Here, come set. Isabela just started dealing."

  
"Nice to see you too Hawke." Anders said as he sat down next to Isabela with Fenris taking the seat next to him and Sebastian.

  
"It has been a while since you been around. Maybe we should make this round a striping round for our poor Mage." Isabela said, passing out the cards to everyone.

  
"No one will be striping." Aveline firmly stated.

  
"You are such a party pooper."

  
Anders looked at his cards as the conversation moved on. Fenris seemed more intend to talk to Sebastian about the evil of mages (or something) then messing with him. Which was fine. Anders was going to win this round for sure.

  
_Three cups is good right?_

  
**_Gambling is a sin._ **

  
"Anders, I have missed you so much." Isabela said with a shake of her head once they all revealed their cards.

  
"So cups aren't good." Anders said staring at the cards like it would tell him how this damn game works.

  
"Congratulations daisy, you are no longer the worst player at wicked grace." Varric announced with a raise of his drink.

  
“Oh good because I still don’t understand what I’m doing.” Merrill said as she grabbed the money stack.

 

Anders just shook his head. He was pretty sure Isabela was cheating for Merrill right now, and if that was happening it was only because Varric was letting it happen. Honestly, those two were worst then the whole Grey Warden keep.

 

“Well, you seem to be in a good mood tonight. Did you finally remove that stick in your ass and put something more _fun_ up there?” Isabela asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

 

Anders was about to roll his eyes when he heard a very family chuckle that was then masked as a cough. A quick look showed that Fenris was hiding behind his drink.

 

“Well, if you must know I have been having some _fun_ lately.” Anders said as he took a drink of his watered down mead.

 

“Really? Who is it?” Isabela asked leaning forward in her chair, apparently no longer caring about the card again.

 

“It isn’t for me to tell.” Anders said, trying his best not to look and Fenris.

 

If he did, Isabela would figure it out in an instant. Then she would tease Fenris about it and Anders wasn’t sure how much of that the Elf could take.  

 

“What kind of fun things are you going Anders?” Merrill asked and Aveline groaned while Isabela laughed.

 

“Can we please not talk about Anders love life? Or anyone's for that matter.”

 

“Oh, you two were talking about sex. But don’t you have to worry about pregnancy?” Merrill asked with a tilt of her head. 

 

“Um, I don’t think my... partner and I need to worry about that.” Anders said before seeing Isabel's look.

 

“So it is a man?” Isabel asked with a wide smile.

 

She was having way too much fun trying to figure this out. Maybe Anders shouldn’t have said anything.

 

“But aren’t you a Spirit Healer?” Merrill asked, looking even more confused.

 

“Yes but what does that... Andraste’s flaming nipples, please tell me you’re not talking about that stupid myth.”

 

“Myth? What myth?” Hawke asked and Anders groaned.

 

He gained Hawke’s interest. There was no coming out of this situated unembarrassed.

 

“It’s not a Myth. One of my mothers was a Spirit Healer. That’s how she was able to have me without a father being involved.” Merrill said like that was a perfectly normal thing to say.

 

“Ah... what?” Hawke asked, looking to Anders who figured he now had to tell them.

 

Five years without people making joke about him being pregnant. Not a bad run.

 

“Merrill, I am positive that one of your mothers just had a... sperm donor. That whole thing about Spirit Healer able to get ‘magically’ pregnant is just a lie Templars came up with to scare the apprentices.”

 

“Really? That sounds a lot like when mom told me if I kiss a girl she will get pregnant back when I was a teen.” Hawke said with a laugh.

 

“But we didn’t have templars.”

 

“It’s a myth, and it has been around for a long time. You just have at some point got a runaway circle mage who spread it in your clan.” Anders rationalized.

 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that. Too bad I can’t just ask Lanalin.”

 

“Why not? We visit the Dalish all the time?”

 

“I was born to a different clan. Then when I presented my magic I become part of the Sabrae clan in order to become Marethari First.” Merrill explained, looking a little sad.

 

Anders was just happy the conversation moved on. It seemed that he worked too much. They were all adults here, so it would be silly for anyone to believe such a ridiculous story.

 

Anders just pushed that idea deep in his mind, where it belongs, and tried to enjoy his time with his friends.    

**Author's Note:**

> So I like reading Mpreg, but more from the 'this isn't possible' angle rather then just a way to have to cis males to have biological kids.
> 
> Hopefully this will be a good story for though who don't really like Mpreg as well as thoughs like me who do.


End file.
